The Beginning
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: This is my take on the birth of Princess Serenity and the lives of her parents and senshi. MAJOR AU


The Beginning  
  
A Sailor Moon Fan Fic   
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note: I wrote this as a kind of prequel to the Series. It's my way of how things were. Enjoy and Happy readings! Don't forget to read and review!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Does.  
  
Setting: The Year before Princess Serena's Birth, at the Earth Palace, during a grand Masquerade Ball.  
  
  
The dancers drifted slowly in time to the music. It was a joyous, happy occasion. Why shouldn't it be? The people of earth were celebrating the Fourth birthday of their Crown Prince, a dashing and mischievous little boy named Endymion, but known to the royals as Darien. The newly crowned Moon Queen Serenity sat with Earth's Queen Gaia as the two women watched the little boy scamper between the guests and play with his friends: the sons of Earth's most noble families, Kunzite, Nephlite, Zoicite and Jedite and the three year old twin Princes of Uranus, Haruka and Luke. The two women laughed as Haruka picked a bright yellow flower and ran over to the King and Queen of Neptune. The little girl, thought to be male by the enitre galaxy, plucked at Queen Amphitrite's skirt and handed the flower to the queen. Serenity and Gaia could barely hear the toddler as she said the blossom was a gift for Michiru, the one-and-a-half year old Neptunian Princess. Serenity watched as a very pregnant Queen Electra of Jupiter waddled over to a three months pregnant Queen Delilah of Venus. Both women looked extremely uncomfortable. From the looks of her husband, Hermes, it wouldn't be long before Mercury's Queen Maia would also be carrying the royal heir. Rumor was the couple was missing from view quite often and hadn't stopped their attempts at producing a child since their wedding six months ago. Mars' queen Eristina softly shook her head as she placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry Sere. Your time is coming.," she said.  
  
Serenity nodded her head softly. Eristina was just beginning to show her own pregnancy, five months along. Seeing all her friends, happily married and beginning families tore at Serenity's heart. She desperately wanted a love of her own. She didn't miss the smoldering looks that passed between the married couples and had been made privy to some of the most intimate details of the marriages. Yet she had nothing to share with all these women. The friends who had sworn their lives to protecting hers. Suddenly Earth's King Onyx burst in to the room.  
\  
" I have a surprise for everyone. For this occasion of my son's birthday, my brother, Darien's namesake, Endymion, has returned from the south to see his nephew."  
  
" I didn't know Onyx had a brother." Serenity whispered to Gaia  
  
" I forgot too. He was in the mountains at my and Onyx's wedding and this is actually only the third time I've ever seen him." Gaia replied.  
  
Serenity looked at the new guest of honor and immediately wished she hadn't. The man was gorgeous. Thick, blond hair falling over smoky silver eyes. A smile that could melt even Sailor Mercury's Ice Blasts. A slightly muscular build and an unwavering confidant air. It all drew Serenity in like a moth to a flame. Serenity watched as the newcomer hoisted his nephew high into the air and heard the child's squeal of delight. Endymion was enjoying himself as well. Until he caught sight of a petite young woman watching him from the side of his sister in law. She had silver hair the color of moonlight and eyes so blue it would put the sky to shame. Her hairstyle of two ponytails with buns atop them suggested she was not of Earth. Closer scrutiny of her face revealed a golden crescent moon mark on her forehead, almost hidden by her silver bangs. Definitely not from Earth, he thought. She appeared like a goddess. As if she could feel his gaze she turned. Gaia saw the sparks fly between the two and smiled. She had known Endymion would be at the party. She felt sympathy towards the man who meant so much to her beloved husband, because he did not have a relationship with anyone that was similar to the one she shared with Onyx. Serenity was speechless as Endymion walked over to her and Gaia. He warmly greeted Gaia with a hug and then unexpectedly, turned to her.  
  
" I don't believe we've met. I am Endymion."  
  
Serenity stood, unable to make intelligible words come to her mouth until Gaia elbowed her sharply in the ribs.  
  
" I am Serenity Selene." she replied, surprised at herself for giving her formal name to the man.   
"Pleasure to make your aquaintance, your majesty." he said bowing slightly.   
  
"My sentiments exactly." Serenity replied, dropping a small curtsy.   
  
At that moment the band began to play. Endymion held his hand out to her and asked for the next dance. Serenity glanced at Gaia, who nodded encouragingly, and accepted his hand. She felt the stares of everyone present as she and Endymion whirled around the dance floor. Dance after dance passed and the two never parted. When the lights in the ballroom dwindled and the monarchy began to leave, Endymion asked Serenity if he might call upon her at the Moon Crescent Palace. In a snap decision, the young queen nodded and said she would be glad to see him. A smile of pure joy was plastered on her face as she climbed into her royal carriage.  
  
"What happened in there?" a small feminine voice asked.  
  
Serenity looked up. A small black kitten jumped into her lap.  
  
"The most wonderful things, Luna"  
  
Serenity went in to detail as she described the lavish ball to her closest friend and confidant. Even the details of Endymion.  
  
"Do you think that's wise? Letting him come?" Luna asked  
  
"The solar system is changing and it's about time the moon changed with it. I am sick of being left behind. If I want to have a caller than it's none of anyone's business."  
  
It was that way of thinking that won the argument and Endymion began calling quite regularly for some time.  
  
.....................September: One Year Later.............................  
  
  
Queen Electra gave birth to a copper-headed little girl they named Rosalita. Delilah's baby girl was named Ellemina, while Eristina's daughter was named Arayenah. Mercury's heir was finally conceived and borne shortly after Darien's fifth birthday. Hermes and Maia named the precious bundle Amideia. Soon it was only Serenity and the seventeen-year-old Princess Saturn left behind in the child-bearing race. Princess Rhea was to be married in June of the coming year. She had her sights on someone to bear her child. Saturnian's were not allowed to raise their own children nor even given the ability to carry their biological children. It was for that reason that they sought out surrogate mothers. No one was for certain on whom they would choose, but many were betting on Serenity. It was after a visit with Maia and newborn Amy that Endymion found Serenity sobbing in the rose gardens. He tried to comfort this woman who he was beginning to realize he loved with all his heart.  
  
"Sere? Sweetmoon, what's wrong?"  
  
Serenity continued to sob uncontrollably.  
  
" I.... I...I want a baby!" She sobbed out against his chest.   
  
Immediately she felt embarrassed and ashamed, not to mention horrified at suggesting her heart's desire aloud. She dropped her head in embarrassment and waited for Endymion to act horrified. Instead, the earthling merely raised Serenity's head with his fingertips and looked at her, straight in the eyes.  
  
"Is a baby really what you want?" he asked gently, hoping against hope that his beloved Serenity would respond. In the last year he had fallen hopelessly in love with the enchanting Moon Queen and hoped to make her his own.  
  
"More than anything." Her reply was so soft, he barely heard it.   
  
He stared into her eyes again. Her cheeks were turning slightly pink. He smiled.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing I came prepared." He said dropping to his knees.   
  
It took Serenity a full minute to realize what her love was doing. Her heart pace soared.  
  
"Serenity, my love, will you become my wife?"  
  
Her knees shook, eyes filled with tears, and her voice faltered, but she still replied:  
  
"Yes, I will and with all my heart."  
  
  
Endymion's smile broadened as he jumped to his feet and literally scooped his bride off her feet. He pressed his lips to his fiancée's and the two remained in this pose until Gaia, accompanied by Luna and Amoura, Queen of Uranus, accidentally stumbled upon the lovers. Amoura smiled. She had hoped for the success of any relationship Serenity might have been building with Endymion and her hopes were coming true right before her eyes. She could tell that the kiss she was witnessing was one of true love, one she shared with her husband, Oranus. One she hoped to see on Luke, her son, and Haruka, her daughter, faces at the time the two of them would marry their mates. Amoura smiled again at the thought of her daughter. Thought to be male by the majority of the solar system, Haruka was a constant source of joy to her. Especially earlier, when she and Gaia had been discussing the probability of Serenity's relation ship with Endymion. She asked Gaia if she thought the two would wed. Gaia had not said yea or nay to the possibility. It was then that Haruka had added her own opinion.  
  
"I will marry Michiru." the small girl had stated simply.   
  
Amoura then cursed her Gemini blood. That blood that gave her the power to switch between male and female had been passed to her children. Luke, born male, was prissy and fussy; while Haruka, born female, was rowdy and boisterous. The two children could not fully switch between genders as she could. It was if diluted, the blood gave the personality of the gender opposite to the gender someone was born with. And her Haruka was infatuated with Neptune's Michiru. Amphitrite wouldn't care if her daughter wed another female as long as the two were in love. Triton, Amphitrite's husband, on the other hand thought differently. It was no uncommon practice for two females or two males for that matter, to marry on Uranus; still the queen worried for Haruka and even more for Luke. Almost as much as she worried for her Princess, now Queen. Some nagging feeling told her that the peace the solar system was living in was not to last much longer. She'd been overprotective of her children as of late. It was as if something was going to happen to them...or her. She cleared her head, realizing that Serenity and Endymion had broke their embrace and were busy telling their friends of their impending marriage.  
  
"Please let this peace last." Amoura silently begged whoever might be listening. "Please."  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
"I don't believe it!" Onyx replied." You? Marrying? Who is the lucky tart? She didn't get pregnant did she? Is that why you're marrying her? I thought I'd taught you to be more careful than that!"  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. It was just like Onyx to overreact. In the years between visits, Onyx had gotten worse, not better, at hiding his emotions. Onyx was four years older than Endymion but that never bothered the two. They were each other's confidants and best friends. Even in his travels, Endymion had always stayed in touch with his brother. It hadn't always been easy.   
  
"No, she's not pregnant, at least, not yet. Hopefully..." he said.  
  
"I figured you'd be quick on the draw, just like me. By the way, care to mention your intended's name? Any one I know?"  
  
"Her name is Serenity Selene."  
  
"WHO?!?!?!?" Onyx bellowed, "You don't mean Queen Serenity Selene? Do you?"  
  
"None other."  
  
"You always did pick the best."  
  
"Then you'll come?"  
  
"I'd better be the best man!"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Endymion took leave of his brother then, stating he had wedding business to attend to. In reality he was going to Elysian to think. Elysian had long been the secret retreat of the royal family. The Earth's inhabitants wondered if were mere legend rather than reality. Upon reaching Elysian, he sat amongst the Rose Gardens, thinking of his own parents' marriage. Onyx's father Perseus had been a widower when he had married Endymion's mother Andromeda. Onyx's mother Cassiopeia had died of fever when Onyx was three. Endymion's father, Cassius, had been killed before Endymion's birth in a battle. Perseus had fallen in love with Andromeda at first sight. It had never bothered Perseus to raise Endymion as his own and although Endymion could never lay claims to the throne of Earth, he had been raised as a prince. He'd never given thought to it before but during one of his journeys, an old gypsy woman had approached him. The old woman had spit in his face, calling him "traitor" and "death bringer." She'd told him that it was fated that his child, his heir, would bring the end of the world they knew and that at the same time save the world that was to come. At the time, he'd done nothing but shake the woman's warnings off as prattle. But ever since meeting Serenity, he'd been dying to take the ruler of the Moon to his bed. Knowing his time frame before he would need to leave to take care of businesses that kept his money supply full, he hoped Serenity would want a short engagement. Very short. Two weeks, One week, the next day... He didn't like to depend on his brother for support, so he made his own way in life. He knew Serenity wanted him to continue with his work, discovering cures for rare diseases, but he knew he could not bear to be away for her as long as his business required, so he was wrapping up his involvement in the agency. He knew he would be gone at least three weeks to take care of things so he really wanted to be married as soon as possible. Though he had bedded many women in his life, he didn't really like the idea of taking his fiancée before their marriage. Onyx and Gaia had chosen to sleep with each other before their nuptials took place. Darien had been conceived some three weeks before his parents were wed. As he realized the late hour he tried to clear his head, but still he felt apprehensions.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Serenity sat at the window, waiting for Endymion's carriage, his horse, him on foot...anything. A large windstorm was blowing out side. Something not unlike the thunderstorms of Earth, but found only on the Moon. Already the storm had demolished ten houses and presently thirty-seven citizens occupied the emergency rooms that were kept for this purpose. Two had died for the dust in the storm was highly poisonous if inhaled for more than an hour or so. Serenity was grateful, for her people's sake that these storms only occurred three times a year. Her eyes stayed glued to the window as she hoped for any sign of her beloved. He had been supposed to join her some four hours earlier; there was no sign of him. Anywhere. She was frantic. The doors to the library flew open. Endymion stood there, a thick layer of moon dust covering him from head to toe. Serenity didn't care. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him, nearly crushing him within her embrace. When he had reassured her that he was okay and that he really wanted to change his clothes and make himself presentable, she let him go. He took one look at her and began to laugh. Serenity gave him a strange look before she caught sight of herself in the large mirror over the fireplace. Her pink silk dress now had a white stripe of dust down the front. Laughing together at each other's predicament the two called for a servant. One to assist Endymion to the bathing chambers and one for Serenity to use to help her change her garments. Once inside her room, Serenity undressed and chose a dark blue dress that bared one shoulder and molded her hips. Unfortunately the dress was torn at the one shoulder. The maid promised to fix the strap immediately and left with the dress to repair it. Serenity gazed at herself in the mirror. Although she had none of Delilah's sensual beauty or Electra's curves, Serenity was proud of her appearance. She was slender, her breasts were not exceptionally large like Amphtrite's but neither were they undefined like Amoura's. Her hair was not Eristina's raven black, but shiny silver. She hoped that Endymion would not be disappointed in her physical attributes on their wedding night. Serenity could not help but wonder about that. Her friends had told her many stories about their own personal wedding nights and the nights that followed. According to her friends what happened in the marriage bed was a beautiful and highly pleasurable thing. According to her governess who had explained such matters to her at the age of fourteen when her parents, Orion and Cynthia, had been away the marriage bed was a detestable thing, something to be endured. She wondered who was right. She sat on her bed her legs covered by white stockings to her knees then bare almost to her hips, Venetian undergarments covered her to her navel, her corset covered her abdomen. Her breasts where obscured from view by a white band that helped to support them. All in all, she thought that she was a fairly attractive person. When the door opened, Serenity turned to greet the maid bringing her dress, but instead of the maid she'd expected, Endymion stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist. and absolutely naked above that. Serenity's eyes bulged from her sockets. Forgetting every manner that had been drilled into her head about this kind of thing, Serenity continued to stare. Endymion's reaction was similar. He had been told to go to the first door on the left to change his attire. He'd had no idea that he had entered Serenity's chamber. It took all his resolve not to act rashly, but seeing her stand there barely dressed was pure torture.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry Serenity. I opened the wrong door." he stuttered.  
  
"Do you want me?"   
  
The words had flown from Serenity's mouth before she could stop them. Instinctively, her hands flew to her mouth. Endymion laughed, causing Serenity to relax.  
  
"Yes, Sweetmoon, I want you. I want you now more than ever. Since we're on the subject, How about you? Do want me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Her reply was quicker and more energetic than she'd planned it but she couldn't seem to control her responses any longer, she felt hot and flustered, despite the cool room. Endymion smiled again.  
  
"Thanks. That's always nice to know." He replied   
  
"Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Without thinking, Serenity rushed to him and embraced him.  
  
" I love you with all my heart." She said.  
  
"I love you too, my precious moon. I really need to go..."  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
Her plea was so sweet, so full of naiativity. There was no way she knew what she was saying.  
  
"I need to go. I am only wearing a towel, Sweetmoon."  
  
"I don't want you to leave...ever again."  
  
"Want me to move into the Palace until our wedding?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"No…I want you to move in here!" She gestured her room. "Tonight."  
  
Endymion just stared. Serenity wasn't...there was no way she could be...could she? Her voice shook as she spoke again.  
  
" I want you to stay with me...Tonight. In the same bed."  
  
Serenity had no control over what she was saying. It was if her mind had given her body control over itself, she just felt so...well she didn't know a word to describe her feelings. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him, so once again she let her body do the talking. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Endymion full on the lips. He brought his hands to her shoulders and forced their mouths apart.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, searching her eyes.   
  
She simply nodded and raised her lips to meet his.   
  
...........................................................  
  
Melissa, the maid who had been mending the rip in her mistress's dress, stood in the doorway and softly closed the door to her lady's chamber. She along with the rest of the Palace staff had been hoping for the best between their lady and her courtier. Now she hurried to the kitchens. She would need help cleaning the Royal Nursery.  
  
............................................................  
  
"I was hoping this wouldn't be necessary, but it seems it is. Something is happening. I don't know what. All I know for certain is that it isn't good."  
  
Gaia looked at her friends, her fellow queens. One by one, they had come to her and told her that they all were feeling the threat of danger. Amoura had been the first, Eristina next. She'd thought about calling the other women but had pushed off her own feelings aside as paranoia. That changed the night Setsuna had contacted her. Setsuna was a mystery to her as well as the others. The woman looked about twenty-five, but had been around since Gaia could remember. She had served the same purpose every time Gaia had seen her, Sailor Pluto. Gaia and her friends were all Sailor Soldiers of their own respective planets, but Setsuna...Gaia never knew if anyone else had ever held her job. All the Queens agreed to keep a close watch on Serenity. Rhea shook her head at the suggestion.  
  
"She isn't who I feel the danger aimed at...it's more like Endymion."  
  
The others stared. Endymion? Gaia gently questioned the Saturnian, but got nothing more out of her.  
  
"Until we know more, I want one of us at Serenity's side at all times. Understood?"  
  
The other's grimly nodded. This definitely wasn't good.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Morning sunshine filtered into Serenity's room. She smiled drowsily as she cuddled a bit closer to Endymion. They had made love the night before. She felt complete when she had been in his arms, as if everything was perfect. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, love."  
  
"Good Morning Sweetmoon."  
  
He rose to don his clothes, as did she. Untangling her legs from the sheets, Serenity stood and grabbed her robe to hide her nakedness. Grabbing her garters from the floor, she stared at the bed. She saw the red stain on the sheets and thought she'd be sick. It couldn't be her cycle...that ended two weeks ago. Endymion looked up from his dressing and laughed at Serenity's face. It held a puzzled look that made him smile even broader. Then he saw what she was staring at and understood her confusion. Obviously her governess hadn't explained everything to her. He chuckled again when he realized he would be the one to explain a silly thing like virginity to his soon-to-be bride  
  
....................................................................  
  
It was Eristina who took the first shift in watching Serenity. She brought Arayenah, known now as Raye, her one-year-old child. Serenity watched the little girl's antics with a happy smile. With her marriage approaching, Serenity was more than looking forward to the marital duties and the children it would bring.   
  
"I can't wait to have a baby! I see how even Amoura's settled down since the twins were born. I want to experience that."  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Sere." Eristina said, chuckling. " It's a lot of hard work, having a baby and raising her. And knowing you, your baby will be stubborn as a mule, just like her mother."  
  
"I am not stubborn!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
Gaia chuckled as she walked in. After a lifetime of knowing each other, Serenity and Eristina still fought like cats and dogs. Gaia walked over to Serenity and the two other women paused their fighting to greet her. As Serenity embraced her, Gaia felt a strange force. As if another was in the room with them. Using her powers, Gaia searched. Four life presences, three bodies. It didn't add up. The extra presence was centered on Serenity. Suddenly it all clicked and the result was out of Gaia's mouth before she could stop it.  
  
"Oh my god, Serenity! You're pregnant!"  
  
Serenity stared at Gaia. She couldn't be pregnant...could she? Eristina stared at Serenity, using her own psychic powers to find out.  
  
"She's right! Oh Sere! You're gonna have a baby!"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. No way, she thought, I can't be. Slowly she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. Focusing her mind, she swept through her body. Sure enough, just beginning to form was a baby. Her baby. Endymion's baby.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She screamed happily, hugging her friends.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"You're almost better. One more dose of this and you should be all better, Michiru."   
  
Endymion said placing a hand on the three year olds shoulder. The little princess had a severe cold and fever. Endymion had come to make sure the little girl was all right. The doors to Michiru's room opened and Queen Amphitrite walked in.  
  
"Look who's here to see you Ru-ru, Luke." Amphitrite said.  
  
Michiru looked at her visitor, Prince Luke from Uranus, and smiled politely. Obviously the little girl didn't hold Luke in much esteem as a playmate.  
  
"And...Haruka."  
  
Endymion swore he saw the girl's face light up as if a display of fire works were going off behind it. The princess promptly forgot all about Endymion, to whom she'd attached herself to during the whole time he'd been on her planet, and ran to Haruka.  
  
"Ruka!" Michiru said.   
  
Both Endymion and Amphitrite were shocked. Michiru had never spoken before. Endymion had never heard her speak, and according to her mother, the only sounds to come from her daughter were laughter and sobs. Endymion had found nothing wrong with the child's vocal chords. She simply just didn't feel the need to speak. Yet here she was, jabbering a mile a minute to Haruka. Haruka walked up to Endymion and tugged on his pant legs. Endymion bent down to look Haruka in the eye.  
  
"'grad'lations! Michiru says you're going to be a daddy."  
  
" Oh really? And how does Michiru know this?"  
  
"My Michi saw it in her mirror when Aunt Trity was teaching her how to use it. Aunt Rena's gonna have a baby." Haruka replied.  
  
Taking the others hand, Haruka and Michiru skipped out of the room, Luke in tow. The adults watched in shock as the children left. Amphitrite was thinking of the miracle of Michiru's speaking. Endymion was making sure he was sane. Serenity...pregnant? He thought Reality check; you heard this from a four year old. Get a grip. Endymion looked at Amphitrite who was still lost in thought. As if sensing his questions, the Neptunian Queen broke her thoughts and explained.  
  
"Every morning, I teach Michiru to use the mirrors, since they will be the weapons she will use to protect the future princess. Today, Serenity's image appeared in the mirror and Michiru pointed to a picture of herself as a baby. I didn't understand what she was trying to say to me. Michiru has a gift about things like that. She can go up to women who don't know they're with child and pantomime a baby. They understand her. Gaia thinks she will be a great soldier, that she and Mina, Delilah's daughter, will make a great fighting team."  
  
Endymion was still shocked to learn of Michiru's talent and sputtered out:  
  
"So Serenity really is pregnant?"  
  
"She's the only one who can tell you that for sure."  
  
Amphitrite laughed as Endymion bid her a short farewell and ran like a man possessed toward the door. She felt her joy in the news of Serenity's pregnancy rise as she saw Endymion's eagerness over the child. Triton had not been that way when she was carrying Michiru. Once in a while he would pet her stomach and boast of his coming son...even after Amphitrite had told him the baby would be a girl and their only child. After Michiru's birth, Triton had become distant, not the loving man she thought she married. She loved Triton with a passion and knew he loved her, but wished the intimacy would return to her marriage. Silently she prayed that the peace would last and the feelings of danger they were having were only paranoia.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Endymion rushed to Crescent Palace. He had to find out. Was he already on the way to being a father? His thoughts began to turn to what could happen to Serenity if she was indeed pregnant. Serenity might be too small to carry the babe, or not strong enough, or what if the baby died before birth? Endymion shuddered at the thought of losing a baby. Gaia herself had lost two baby girls to miscarriages and had another stillborn daughter. Gaia strove to stay healthy and strong for Darien's sake. She knew her son would be an only child. Darien was her joy in life. But, Serenity was strong and extremely stubborn. No mere childbirth pains could kill her he thought. He ran through the door and heard sounds of dinner; he sprinted to the dining room and flung the door open.   
  
"Are you pregnant, Serenity?"  
  
Laughter flooded the room as the rest of the planetary monarchy watched the slender Queen stand and reply to her fiancée.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Endymion hooted with joy and whirled Serenity around. Each King remembered their own joy in learning their wife was with child. Endymion was proving to be no different. The night went on smoothly and when the women retreated to Serenity's boudoir, the Kings didn't hesitate to congratulate Endymion or to give advise.  
  
"Welcome to the worst nine months of your life." Hermes said.  
  
"They can't be all that bad." Endymion said.  
  
"Morning Sickness..." Eros of Venus said, laughing  
  
"Weird food cravings" Daemon of Mars added  
  
"More complaints on how they look" Jupiter's Jove said.  
  
"Awful fetishes." Oranus said.  
  
"They blame any pain on you." Triton interjected  
  
"But that's all tolerable. The worst is:" Onyx began  
  
"MOOD SWINGS!" The kings said in perfect unison.  
  
The laughter went on long into the night; Endymion had never felt happier in his life.  
  
...............June..................................  
  
Serenity moaned in her sleep, Endymion was instantly awake. Serenity was libel to go into labor at any moment. They had been married for only 6 months, yet Endymion could tell the difference in her breathing, when she was in pain or if she was frightened. He smiled and watched her go back to sleep. He rested his hand on his wife's enlarged stomach and almost laughed when the baby responded with an immediate kick. You're gonna be a Daddy's Girl, aren't you Serena? He thought. The baby knew within seconds when it was his hand on her mother's stomach and not someone else's. He knew his child was a girl, Serenity had told him that the baby would be a girl, and their only child. She wouldn't be able to have another, she had said. We'll just see about that...Amoura had twins and they're both boys...Gaia had Darien. He smiled again. They decided to name the baby Serena, after her mother. Life is good. He thought as he lay back down to sleep. Suddenly, Serenity sat up and started screaming like a banshee. Maia and Hermes came rushing in, from their room across the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maia asked  
  
"I think she just went into labor." Endymion replied  
  
Maia moved to help Serenity, who screamed again. Moving back the coverlet, Maia began talking to Serenity in soothing tones, slightly calming the frightened girl.   
  
"Hermes, I need my medical bag, some hot water and rags...Lots of rags. I also need the other Queens." Maia said giving orders.  
  
"Endymion make your self useful. Take one of her hands and try to calm her down...She's scared of the pain. She's never felt anything like it...Take this and press the blue button...Now give it to me...Sailors! This is Mercury...get your asses up and get over to the Moon Palace NOW! It's time! Breathe like this Serenity: In, out, in, out."  
  
Slowly, under Maia's severe directions, Serenity calmed down enough to begin to labor with Serena. Endymion was stunned; whoever thought Mercury's mouse queen could be such a dictator? At every contraction, Endymion thought Serenity would take his hand off. He almost began laughing when his sweet little wife began swearing up and down. Maia's ears were turning pink as Serenity began using phrases and terminology that Endymion himself had never heard. The doors to the room opened and Hermes. followed by the other queens, entered the room. Most of the women were in robes or nightgowns. Delilah had a pillowcase strapped to her. They all had their children with them.  
  
"Amoura! Hold this for me!" Maia yelled.  
  
Amoura all but threw Haruka in the arms of a tall, green haired woman that Endymion had never seen before. Something was different about Haruka, the little boy looked different then he normally did. For starters, his hair was curled around his face and he was wearing a pale yellow, lacey nightgown. He looked like...almost like a...  
  
"Is Haruka a girl?" He asked in surprise.  
  
The woman holding the squirmy toddler chuckled and said:  
  
"Yes, she is. Everyone just thinks she's male. I am Setsuna."  
  
The little girl wiggled out of Setsuna's arms and went over to where Michiru stood and grabbed the sleepy little girl's hand and dragged her over to the other kids.  
  
"Push Sere!" someone yelled!  
  
The hand on Endymion's arm as a contraction ripped through Serenity. The other queens were scrambling around doing Doctor Maia's bidding.   
  
"One more Sere!" Amphitrite called.  
  
Serenity screamed as she pushed for the final time. Maia laughed and smacked the baby lightly on her backside.  
  
"A beautiful baby girl Sere! She's got her mother's hair and her father's eyes!" Electra said, wiping away sweat from her forehead.  
  
When Serenity was made comfortable a few minutes later, Eristina laid the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, in her arms. Serenity burst into tears as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter. Endymion stared in amazement as he looked at the new life he had helped create.  
  
"Hey Serena." He said as he softly ran his finger down the baby's cheek.   
  
Surprising everyone present. Serena actually turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"She's a Daddy's Girl!" Delilah said, as she picked up Mina.  
  
Each queen placed her daughter on Serenity's bed, and watched as Serenity introduced Serena to them  
  
"Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna...This is Serena Selene. Serena, this is Amideia, Ellemina, Arayenah, Rosalita, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. And this"   
  
Serenity motioned for Gaia to bring Darien to the bed.  
  
"This is Darien Endymion. Darien, this is Serena."  
  
Darien looked at the small baby with curiosity in his purple eyes.  
  
"Baby Serena is pretty, Aunt Rena." He said announcing his verdict.  
  
.................Four Days Later................................  
  
Serena's Christening was a gala affair. All the Monarchy was there, even Newly Crowned Queen Rhea and her new husband King Titan. Serenity and Endymion sat, faces glowing, while their daughter lay in her lace-covered bassinet and stared at every-one present. One by one, the little princesses made their way up to the Thrones and swore their loyalty to Serena. Most of the queens were sobbing, remembering their own promises to a newborn princess some twenty years ago. Endymion stood to address his guests.  
  
"My friends, we celebrate a new life this day, the birth of my daughter, Serena! I wait for the day when she grows up to be a beautiful--"  
  
The doors to the throne room flew open and a tall dark haired woman walked through them  
  
"Nephelania!" Serenity gasped in surprise.   
  
The queens began to inch their way closer to Serenity, while their daughters were instinctively surrounding Serena's bassinet. Endymion stared at his wife in surprise. Nephelenia was the name of the woman who ruled the dark moons on the edge of the solar system, just a little farther from queen Beryl's planet, Nemesis. If she was here, there was only one reason...to curse Serena. Serenity picked up the baby and held her close.  
  
"If you seek peace...I will allow you to join in the festivities. If not..."  
  
Nephelenia merely began to chuckle at Serenity's threat.   
  
"The most important event on the moon and I wasn't invited. How so very rude."  
  
"Be gone evil one!" Tiny Mina screamed  
  
"You are not welcome!" Lita bellowed.  
  
Nephelenia chuckled once more.  
  
"You think you can stop me? How cute and how so very annoying. I am not welcome am I? Well how about this...Your precious newborn princess will die before she can ascend her throne! I will make sure of that."  
  
"NOOOO!" Serenity screamed, clutching Serena closer to her.   
  
Endymion was seething. His daughter was less then a week old and she was being threatened? He wasn't going to stand for this. By this time, Nephelenia had turned and walked out of the hall. Endymion rushed out after her.  
  
"BITCH!" he screamed, "Whore of Darkness! How dare you threaten my daughter! I won't stand for it!"  
  
In the ballroom, the guests and monarchy alike were watching with interest. It was only Serenity and Gaia who were calling to Endymion to come back.  
  
"And exactly what do you expect to do to me?"  
  
"Punish you for your accusations against my daughter."  
  
Nephelenia smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly, demons appeared all around Endymion and surrounded the guests.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Earth Crystal Power!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
Lights flashed and danced as the Sailor Soldiers transformed. Nephelenia simply began to chuckle as she disappeared. Endymion was surrounded by the demons and the Sailors were busy fighting off the ones near the ballroom. Serenity screamed as on caught a hold of her skirt dragging her down. Serenity crashed to the ground and lost control over Serena. The baby rolled over a few feet from Serenity.   
  
"SERENA!!" The Moon Queen screamed.  
  
Endymion jerked his head over toward the sound of Serenity's voice. It was a fatal move. The demon snaked an arm around his neck and without warning melted into Nephelenia.  
  
"And in the name of my moon...I'll punish you!" She whispered as she twisted and broke his neck.   
Endymion slumped, lifeless, to the ground.  
  
Serenity's screams drew the attention of the Sailor's. The demons all began to melt away...as if they were merely a distraction. Sailor Earth dressed in a fuku that was a golden brown color with a leaf green bow ran to her Queen, who lay sobbing on the ground.   
  
"Sere…I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Serenity screamed, clutching at Sailor Earth for support.   
  
Earth held her sobbing mistress as tears ran down her own cheeks.   
  
"Sailor Earth! Serena!!" yelled Neptune.  
  
Both Sailor Earth and Serenity's heads snapped up to look for the newborn princess. Terror filled their faces as they saw Nehelenia standing next to Serena, an evil smile on her face.  
  
"My gift to you…death!" the dark queen said.  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
"You stay away from her!" a small voice said.  
  
Earth and Serenity looked up. Darien stood, holding Serena, staring at Nehelenia.  
  
"You think you can stand up to me, little boy?" Nehelenia asked.  
  
The dark queen reached toward the prince and princess.  
  
"DARIEN!!"  
"SERENA!!"  
  
The screams of Sailor Earth and Queen Serenity came to silence as a bright Golden light surrounded the two children.  
  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"  
  
"What is this?" Nehelenia choked out  
  
"Gaia…He's using your power"  
  
"I know. My baby can do it! He's a Sailor!"  
  
The two women ran to their children scooping them into their arms. The other Sailors grabbed their own children and crowded around Serenity.   
  
"Forget about Someone?"  
  
It was at that moment a huge energy bomb went off next to the group. Sailors, children, kings and Queen Serenity went flying in all different directions. Baby Serena flew from her mother's arms. Serenity rolled into a wall where Nehelenia approached her.  
  
"When are you going to except me? I am you!" Nehelenia spat "Embrace the darkness…it's a part of you!"  
  
"Never! You took my love from me. I will never join you, you bitch! Leave my kingdom!"  
  
Nehelenia turned and faced the others.  
  
"You all made a fatal mistake. I would have been a good queen to you all. I am a very benevolent ruler."  
  
Sailor Earth motioned to Uranus and Neptune. The two soldiers nodded slightly and the three began to creep up behind Nehelenia. Amoura, Sailor Uranus, was almost upon Nehelenia when the queen turned and slammed a glass dagger into the blonde's stomach.   
  
"Uranus!" Screamed the remaining soldiers.  
  
Uranus' doubled over, blood spilling out of the wound in her stomach, Haruka's eyes stared at her mother as the dying queen mouthed to her daughter:  
  
"It's your job to protect them now Haruka. Your Queen. Your Princess. Your future heir. It's your destiny. Just like mine…"  
  
With those words the Uranian queen smiled at her daughter and breathed her last.  
  
"Amoura!" Oranus yelled.  
  
"Mommy!" Haruka whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
Michiru came up beside Haruka and reached for the others hand.  
  
"One down, lots more to go" Nehelenia said.  
  
Sailor Neptune raised her head from weeping over Uranus' body. Fire and hatred shot flames in her eyes.  
  
"Bitch! In the name of Neptune…"  
  
"DIE!" Nehelenia said as she sliced through Neptune's chest, killing her with the same knife as her best friend. Michiru screamed and hid her face in Haruka's chest.   
  
"Little brats…kill the mothers…kill the heirs." Nehelenia said.  
  
The dark haired queen snaked out an arm and grabbed Michiru from Haruka's side. The young Uranian's eyes shot sparks of temper as she looked at Nehelenia.   
  
"WORLD...SHAKING!" Haruka screamed.   
  
The energy bomb exploded in front of Nehelenia, propelling the woman back, away from Sailor Earth and the Moon Queen and caused her to drop Michiru.   
  
"Everyone! Planet Attack!" yelled Earth.  
  
The Sailors grabbed their children and ran to their queen. Another energy blast went off before they made it to Serenity's side. Serenity rolled from the blast and ran to her daughter, who was still cushioned in Prince Darien's arms.  
  
"I hereby knight you a knight of the moonlight Darien. A protector of the Princess. You have earned it." She said.  
  
"I'll always protect her, Aunt Rena. Always."   
  
The little boys' promise touched Serenity's heart. She hesitated a second, before hugging the boy. It proved to be a fatal mistake. Nehelenia appeared and raised her mirror-glass dagger high.  
  
"For the future and my dreams…"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Sailor Earth jumped in front of her princess at the exact moment Nehelenia brought down the dagger. For Serenity, timed seemed to stop completely. She saw what was happening but could not react. Nehelenia's dagger sliced into Gaia's earth crystal, shattering it and then drove the point of the blade into Gaia's heart.  
  
"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Nehelenia said to Serenity.  
  
To protect her friends, to protect her daughter, to protect the son of her best friend, Serenity knew she had to act. Grabbing Serena's blanket, the moon ruler unattached a small brooch that kept the christening gown fastened.   
  
"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" She yelled.   
  
Nehelenia shielded her eyes from the bright lights. Squinting, she could barely make out Serenity's form as she held a small wand in the shape of a crescent moon.  
"For your crimes against the millennium, against the planets and most of all, for your crimes against me, I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" Serenity yelled   
  
"Cosmic Moon Power! Seal the witch away in her own kingdom. Never let her realize her dreams! Away with you!"  
  
The full force of the crystal nestled in the Crescent Moon Wand shone with a white flash. It looked like the birth of a star. Nehelenia screamed as the light fell over her and banished her to her own kingdom, where she once again plotted revenge.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
There were no dry eyes as the combined funeral for Endymion, Amoura, Amphitrite, and Gaia took place. They were all laid to rest in the sacred burial grounds of the moon, where countless generations of sailors and queens before also laid in death. Oranus was in tears, his twins shocked and stoic beside him. Triton was confused and stunned, not wanting to believe, while Michiru clung to Haruka for some form of reassurance. Onyx and Serenity stood together. Each had lost their spouse and best friend. Each had the same pain. Darien stood next to Serena's carriage, one hand on the buggy, as if making sure the tiny baby was still all right. Onyx turned to Serenity, anger and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"YOU! You killed them! Both you and Endymion knew the laws! You bewitched him! Darien, come away from the moon-whore's child before she ensnares you too. Serenity, you are no longer welcome on my planet. Neither you nor any of your offspring. The laws you ignored are now in place once again and this time they will be enforced! The Earth and Moon are forbidden from each other"  
  
With that the grieving Earth ruler left, dragging his young son behind him. The other Sailor Queens gathered around Serenity for support. Through her tears Serenity spoke:  
  
"If I had not fallen in love, this would never have happened. Onyx is right. The laws will protect us from now on. Forgive me Gaia, Endymion. I didn't wish for it to come to this."  
  
.............................................  
  
Deep in her Kingdom, Nehelenia watched and bided her time.  
  
...............Sixteen years later................................  
  
The tall, dark-haired man smiled as he spoke to the trembling silver haired girl in front of him.  
  
"I am Darien Endymion, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Serena Selene." 


End file.
